headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hatchet II
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $62,000 | preceded by = Hatchet | followed by = Hatchet III }} Hatchet 2 is a 2010 horror film directed by Adam Green and is the sequel to the 2006 slasher movie Hatchet. Cast Notes & Trivia * Pre-production for Hatchet II began in November of 2009. Production officially started on January 6th, 2010. The first half of principal photography was shot from January 7th to January 23rd. The second half of principal photography was shot from February 15th to February 24th. * Shot on location in New Orleans, Louisiana and filmed in-studio in Los Angeles, California. * Hatchet II was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Dark Sky Films on February 1st, 2011. * Received limited theatrical screening in the United States. Although it was only in theaters for three days, this is quite an achievement for an unrated horror film. Theaters traditionally will not screen films that have not been rated by the MPAA. * Victor Crowley, Marybeth, Reverend Zombie, Jack Cracker, Misty and Jenna were all featured in the first Hatchet. Reverend Zombie and Jack Cracker receive significantly longer screen time in the sequel than they did in the first one. Reverend Zombie is one of the main characters in this film. Misty and Jenna make cameo appearances only. * Actress Danielle Harris plays the role of Marybeth in Hatchet II. In the previous film, the character was played by Tamara Feldman. Harris is also known for playing two important characters in the Halloween mythos. She played little Jamie Lloyd in the original film series and as an adult she played Annie Brackett in the Rob Zombie remake series. * Adam Green makes a cameo appearance as a man vomiting on the street in the beginning of the film. It is unclear if he is intended to represent the same character who was Ben's buddy from the first Hatchet. * Parry Shen plays the role of Justin, twin brother to Shen's character of Shawn from the first Hatchet. * Mercedes McNab and Joleigh Fioravanti make brief cameo appearances reprising their roles of Misty and Jenna (respectively). * Actor Nick Principe is also known for playing the role of ChromeSkull in the Laid to Rest film series. * Special thanks is given to actress Emma Bell. Emma played the role of Parker O'Neill in Adam Green's 2010 thriller Frozen. * One of the hunters makes a passing reference to Leslie Vernon of Glen Echo. Leslie Vernon is the central antagonist from the 2006 film Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. External Links * * * Hatchet II at Wikipedia * Gallery Hatchet 2 (promo).jpg Victor Crowley 003.jpg Marybeth Dunston and Jack Cracker.jpg Jack Cracker.jpg Jack Cracker death.jpg Marybeth Dunston in New Orleans.jpg New Orleans 003.jpg Parker O'Neal - Hatchet II.jpg References ---- Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:2nd installments Category:ArieScope Pictures Category:MPI Media Group Category:Horror Film List Category:Tom Holland Category:R.A. Mihailoff